Queen of the Medjai
by Princess Purefire
Summary: Sarah's a normal 15-year old...except for the fact that she's also the queen of the medjai and from another time!
1. Default Chapter

Queen of the Medjai  
Chapter 1:Remembering  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, though I wish I did. I only own Sarah. So don't sue me and I'm sorry if I step on your toesies. R&R, and please don't flame to badly!  
  
Sarah was an ordinary teenaged girl, almost fifteen years old. She was kind to everyone and was going to attend Klein high School in only a few more days. She was also a queen; she had been since she was 13, married to the king of the Medjai, Ardeth Bay. No one understood her at school, obviously. She was not even from their time. She constantly recalled memories of her two other times. In one she was a Slave in the royal palace. Seti's daughter, Nefitiri was a kind mistress. She was half Hebrew and half Egyptian, Not worthy enough to live life as a full Egyptian, but not lowly enough to live as a slave, either. Seti took pity on her and gave her to Nefitiri, so she would live life as good as it came for a half-blooded Egyptian. In the other she had lived only briefly, in the 1940s. The Medjai of Ancient Egypt had sent Ardeth to the '40s, for they had perceived that that would be when the Creature would re-awaken, how right they were. Ardeth had taken her with him, of course. But when he had weeks of nightmares concerning her in that time, he instantly gathered the Medjai to send her to a safer time, in the future somewhere.  
She had adapted well enough to life in the year 2003, America. But she missed Ardeth and the palace desperately.. She would watch shows on the history channel that pondered what the pyramids must have looked like or the meanings of the hieroglyphics and laugh. This people were so ignorant of the life of Ancient Egyptians, yet they thought they were so brilliant it made her laugh so hard sometimes a tear would roll down her cheek.  
Something that didn't make her laugh, however, was two movies. "The mummy" and "The mummy returns". They told the story of her Ardeth and what had happened, she was sure of it. But why didn't he return to take her home? She had been pondering about it while reading fanfics for the movies on the internet. That is when she heard the door to her study open. She immediately closed the window to the site she had been looking at, she didn't want her sister to see the story. Then she turned around and saw a gun leveled with her face. 


	2. The Return

Chapter 2  
  
.The Return  
  
"um...Hi? Is there a reason a gun is in my face?" She asked calmly as she started to slowly reach her hand down to her belt where she kept a small dagger (courtesy of Ardeth) concealed at all times, standard procedure for a Medjai wife.  
"I wouldn't do that, Medjai Queen." Her hand recoiled from the hidden dagger in surprise. "Yes, yes. I know about the dagger, after all my brother gave it to you." The speaker lowered the gun and smiled. A face almost like her Ardeth, but unique in its own way. She smiled broadly.  
"You rascal! I can't believe you'd wave a gun in front of my face like that! Scared me silly!"  
"My Queen, you have changed slightly since you left! The Sarah I knew would have slipped the dagger into my belly before I even opened the door fully!"  
"Well, Urdeth, the Sarah you knew has had some time to grow a little less alert. But all that aside, where is Ardeth? I have been quite anxious to see him!"  
"Ardeth is waiting for you back home. Shall we go now? I see no point in waiting any further. The Medjai enchanters are here, ready to charm the memories of the family that has kept you while you were in this time."  
She didn't even have to reply, her grin was sufficient for her Brother-in-law. He took out a special dagger, a 'time-slicer' and made a slit in the air. He sheathed it and they stepped through, back into their own time.  
************************  
  
Bright light greeted her eyes. The Egyptian sun gleaming off of the polished marble, she was home in Egypt! Then she felt herself being lifted from the ground and spun around as cheers met her ears. She looked down into the familier face of her Ardeth, dizzy with excitement and from being so disoriented.  
"Ardeth!" she cried out as he lowered her.  
"My Princess! You're home!"  
"Back in Egypt, and back in your arms." She agreed as they hugged, then he bent and kissed her. "You must tell me about all that has happened since I left."  
"I will, my dearest, in time. For now we have a feast to attend."  
"A feast, my Husband?" She mentally racked her brain of feasts that would be happening this time of the year, but came up empty. "which one?"  
"A feast that has been long-awaited. A feast celebrating," He leaned over to kiss her again. "Your return" 


End file.
